


Decim x Chiyuki fanart

by sinemoras09



Series: Fan comics [6]
Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fan Comics, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misc fanart featuring Decim/Chiyuki. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the hug in episode 12 :)


	2. Chavvot




	3. Pillow

And yes she is naked behind that pillow XD


	4. Puppet




	5. Tied up (NSFW)

 

Full-sized picture:


	6. Spooning




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Getting dressed




	9. Shirtless Decim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr requested Decim shirtless. This is what I came up with D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiyuki is blowing up those arm floaty things since Decim doesn't know how to swim. lol


	10. Chiyuki




	11. Chiyuki tops (NSFW)




	12. Decim, realistic




	13. Family portrait




	14. Sad Decim




	15. Pillow talk




	16. Dolls part 2




	17. the gift

  
He got them for her comfort. Everything was see-through and Decim was confused.


	18. Gift, part 2 (NSFW)




	19. the gift, colored




	20. Chiyuki, realistic




End file.
